


I Love you too much to let this go

by CT_Tup



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Mentions of aro sam carter and sam/jack/daniel, Non Binary Radek, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT_Tup/pseuds/CT_Tup
Summary: Two points in Rodney and Radek's Relationships. Aka I coda Tao of Rodney and The Shrine as if those two were dating.





	1. Tao Of Rodney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).



> My stargate rare pair swap gift for respoftw!  
> This is a branch off of the super duper self-indulgent abo verse that's slowly being built. (tho ngl the abo stuff is like passing mentions.) 
> 
> Also, grammar is so not my strong suit and this is the second thing I've ever written, and that was like 200ish words of pure dialog. (I also procrastinated to the point where asking someone to beta for me would be really mean.) So while I do take constructive crit, pls be gentle with me. 
> 
> Also, here's a youtube vid on how to use Radek's pronouns (and gender neutral pronouns in general) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJ4kTIZUa5A

_“Here’s the thing, you're a brilliant scientist. And- and a decent human being. And I kind of love you. Especially for the bullshit, you've thrown back at me. But you should not have had to endure the amount of abuse you've taken from me in the last few years. I hope you can find a way to forgive me for all the things I've said and done to you. You deserve much better than that.”_

\----------------------------------

“And I kind of love you. And I kind of love you” Looping in Radek's head as xe stalked to Rodney's quarters because Jesus _Fuck_ xe was going to throw that čumět doblba fucker out a motherfucking window. 

How long? How long has Rodney loved xem? They've been fucking since the siege they could have started dating or something for ages ago if Rodney had said or done somthin’... Radek stopped outside Rodney's door and groaned Ježišmarija had xe been blind. All the nice coffee showing up at xyrs station, the almost ‘are you okays?’, the ‘go to beds’ instead of ‘stop sleeping on the job!’ God-fucking-dammit! 

Radek glared at the door before taking a breath reaching for chime when it opened startling both xe and Rodney, Radek barely managing to recover first.

“How long!” Came the demand. 

What do you mean how long?! How long since I almost killed you? Since I almost died? Till we all die?” Rodney fired back. 

“How long have you been in love with me?” Rodney froze, closing his eyes, Exhaling shakily. 

“Antarctica.”  
Xe blinked. “Ant-Antarctica? Wha- wha- why?” 

“I’m an intimidating alpha, Radek. You know this. Hell, we all know this! And don’t interrupt me!” Radek snapped xyr’s mouth closed and made a hurry up gesture, glaring. 

“I start yelling and getting angry and people back of! Sure I quite enjoy not being contradicted by idiots. But you. You-” Rodney’s hand brushed Radek’s face, “- took one look and started yelling right back, and I fell a little bit in love.”

"I know you don't love me, Radek. But-" 

"Ty debile! I do too love you! And if don't object in the next five seconds I'm going to kiss you silly!" Shouted Radek

Rodney stood there looking shocked, "You.. you love me?"

a sound of disgust came out of Radek's throat as xe stepped into Rodney's space

"I'm going to kiss you now," xe said. Grabbing Rodney's head and pulling it down to xyr's lips


	2. The Shrine

They were in Rodney's bed tonight Rodney on his back his arm around Radek who was curled against his side petting Rodney hip to chest.

"What is wrong. You're not usually this quiet. Do you need to back to the infirmary?” Radek demanded popping up and frantically patting Rodney's shoulders, chest, and face.

"What? No! Radek-” Rodney sat up to grab xyr’s hands, - "Radek stop! I'm fine! Yes, they’re voodoo quacks but Carson and Jennifer wouldn't let me out if something was wrong." 

In truth, Rodney had just gotten out of the infirmary that afternoon, and he didn't really want to go back, he just wanted to laze around and cuddle his- his mate? His mate! Maybe. He'd have to confirm that with Radek once he calmed the fool down.

"it just may have... come to my attention that I might have been- how you say. Rude and inconsiderate to you while I was infected with that parasite" Xe looked at Rodney in confusion 

"Rodney, you're always rude and inconsiderate to me. In fact that's the longest you've been nice and considerate to me. And something was wrong"

"Wha-Wha- I'm always nice!" Rodney sputtered 

"You called me Dr. Fumbles Mcstupid. Loudly. In front of my people and our boss" 

"Yes well. It was a bad time I was stressed and It's not like you always say nice things Mr. mutter nasty expletives in Czech" he said, grabbing a chuckling Radek and laying back down.

"Who told you that you were being inconsiderate?" Radek asked when they were resettled “What! no one!" 

"Rodney." Xe was quiet but firm. “It was a nurse. And no I don't know their name,” Rodney was equally quiet. “Also they didn't tell me. I overheard.” 

“Rodney what did they say.” Xe sounded as tried as Rodney felt.

“ They talked about how disgusting I am. how obvious it is that I'm not keeping it in my pants and cheating on you with John! Leading you on! And how would they know otherwise! I was all John! John! John Help me! I almost completely ignored you!”

“Rod-” Radek tried to interrupt but he steamed on

“I ignored you and almost everyone followed my example! To the point that one really consulted you because I didn't make you my next of kin!

"And you're. You're my, my-"

"Mate." Rodney gave a small sigh of relief

"Yeah." 

Radek laughed. 

"Hey!"

"Rodney darling," Radek propped himself up on Rodney's chest his arms falling to xyr’s waist. "If I was truly insecure or otherwise threatened by John Sheppard we would not be here right now."

“What do you mean by that?” Rodney demanded. 

“I am not the person who'd stay if I thought you didn't love me or wanted someone else and not me. I did that once, I will not do it again.” Radek’s reply was fierce. 

Rodney tightened his arms

"Yeah, but, when it got bad I went straight to John. Not you" 

Radek took a deep breath, " I will not pretend that you doing that didn't hurt at least a little, - aht! Rodney Mckay do not interrupt me!" Rodney's mouth snapped closed and his eyes dropped.

"But. I understand. You and John have been forged in fire. You have a bond. yes. a strong one. But Rodney, did I not just say I wouldn't stay if I thought you didn't want me?” He barreled on not letting Rodney speak.

“No you don't show common displays of affection, but if I missed your shows of affection I would be as stupid as you often accuse me.”

The Omega took a deep breath. “Rodney, it is okay that you love John.” And there were Rodney's eyes. “It is okay if you love him the way you love me or the way Colonel Carter loves Dr. Jackson and General O'Neill. I know you love me as well and that is enough.” As Radek finished speaking xe settled back down against Rodney, his arms wrapping around Radek’s back to cradle xyrs head, closing his eyes as tears leaked out.

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: authors pronouns are ey/em and she/her and can be found on Tumblr [here](https://enbycam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
